Kays' Knight
by HatterKristen
Summary: Kay is a weird sassy 18 year old girl who blacks out and is suddenly thrown into the world of vampire knight one of her favorite manga. See the story she makes in this world after she accidentally bumps into Kaname Kuran. And see whose heart she steals.


*Disclaimer} I don't own Vampire Knight though if I did it totally would've ended differently :3

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

Diary's POV

Okay this sounds crazy but I swear on potatoes I just saw Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross! Oh right, Dear diary, I just left my apartment to go to the library and just blacked out oh and of course if anyone reads this but me I will find you and take you down because this is where I put my mushy gushy gumdrop thoughts. But okay back to the story after I blacked out crazy I know I woke up in some random park, So being me I got up and walked around thinking maybe I might find a clue as to where I was but no no I wake up to see Zero and Yuki eating ice cream across the street. Yes I get it Zero eating ice cream sounds weird well I'm telling you it looks weird too. Well anyways of course I'm not going to go up there and say hay wassup I was probably wrong anyways. And then just wait for it…I was walking trying to find my way home because I thought I was going crazy for seeing Yuki and Z I'm going to write Z for now takes less time. Anyway As I was walking as always I do something stupid…I wasn't paying attention so I end up bumping into a guy and you wont believe who that was guess guess! Kaname freakin Kuran!

So obviously I didn't know it was Kaname at first here's how it went, BUMP! I fall on the cement hard I think I heard a crack might've been bleeding but whatever I look up and I'm staring into the most gorgeous and I repeat gorgeous eyes and I faint….you heard me I flat out faint I know stupid Kay anyone else would've told me "if I had been there" and "like if I saw him we'd be lip locked" or whatever but no, once you see him you have to faint it's like fangirl rules then you wake up and have a romance well that might be easy if you weren't locked in a room being hidden from vampires and sitting on Kaname Kurans sofa.

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

**Kay's POV**

**Oookay so I woke up and I'm pretty positive this is Kanames room. So I take a seat on Kanames sofa which I've seen so many times in the books practically drooling for every fangirl in the world… I think I'm waiting for the night class to go to class considering it looks dark outside. Okay so I'm obviously in the vampire knight universe but how did I get here? Maybe I slipped on some ice then I blacked out died and came here, so this is either purgatory, heaven or I'm just completely wrong, "I bet I'm wrong" the dialogue in my head says. I get up and look at myself in the giant mirror that's just sitting here randomly. This might sound insane but I kind of look like Yuki n a way, but I still look like me I have the same brown its almost black hair curlyish and messy… and my hair was a little past my shoulders and now it's a little past my knees, same dark brown eyes and beautiful full lashes, I have more curves than Yuki that's for sure.**

**While I was admiring my self in the mirror I didn't even notice Kaname came in. So when I turn around what do I see? Kaname Kuran reading MY DIARY! And the beginning could jeopardize everything considering it's about Vampire Knight. I storm up to him and grab my book or…not I missed and he didn't even care I tried to grab it. His brow creased with confusion. Believe it or not I still had my purse I had some knitting needles I had to decide if I was going to put on the oh so human act or just be straightforward. I chose straightforward so I was about to stab him with my knitting needle when he just handed my diary to me. "If you wanted it so badly you could have just asked he said like a snob, so being me I mocked him quietly "If you wanted it back you could have just ask nya nya nya." I would've stuck my tongue out too if I had the chance but he of course had to interrogate me first.**

** "****What is this manga vampire knight?" he asked me. "It's a book about vampires who go to school with humans, if you like that you should read the one about the demon and the butler." I smirked, before one of my best friends Kris who is supposedly missing, she said she was going to live with the people in that book or **

**Something of the sorts, if only I'd listened to her. Maybe she's alive right now just having the time of her life in Black Butler world. "Hello?" I realized Kaname was trying to get my attention. "Alright what do you want?" I asked "I would like to know if you're okay, you hit your head after we bumped into each other." Each other that's one way to put I basically ran into him but if he sees it like that then so be it. "I'm fine…but um where am I?" I hate to play innocent but I would still like to know where I am.**

** "****You're in cross academy, after you passed out-" I squeaked "I brought you here and since the classmates here are special I didn't want you to meet them." I sure hoped I was memory proofed from his power but I decided to ask "Soo…by any chance are you vampires?" I hope I don't sound like a wakadoodle but I mean I'm pretty positive he's a vampire. The last thing I remember is his hand pulling me into a hug and feeling a sudden warmness on my head. **

**:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3**

**Diary's POV**

**Okay so somehow I ended up sleeping in Yuki's old bedroom. Now Dear Diary, I think Kaname believes he wiped my memories so I am just gonna go along for the ride on this one. ~knock ~knock okay I gotta answer the door soon so quick summary of last night Kaname woke me up right after he thought he took my memories we walked to the day side of the school and the headmaster took me in as Kaname explained quickly and quietly. Kaname walked me to my room kissed my forehead for no reason and pushed me into the room and closed the door, therefore leaving me to fend for myself. I woke up this morning I'm crazy for floot loops my hair is a mess as if hurricane sandy ran through it and now I have Yuki's father a'nockin on my door.**

*****Thanks for reading leave reviews I love reading them!


End file.
